scorpiusfandomcom-20200213-history
Crizzy
"Ya ya ya ya ya! And they call mah Crizzy! I ain't drunk or nuthin', if yahs looking at mah eyes! But now that I looks at yas, it pisses me off! Yahahahahaha!! Now what suckah!? Who's crazy now!? You you you you! That's what!!! HUH?! WHO'S CRAZY NOW! Agalalagagagagagagahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!" '-Crizzy,' from the game Scorpius: Legend Of The Seven Pillowstars. Crizzy is a boss that Gregory & the crew fight from the game Scorpius: Legend Of The Seven Pillowstars. He serves as a minion to Evil. He is fought at Poncho's Beer Bar. Physical Appearance Crizzy seems to be a round, tough colored creature with blue stars all over his body. His four eyes are red and dizzy-like, has three claws on his hands, four ears on the top of his head, and four black feet. Scene (In The Game) When Gregory & the crew arrive to Poncho's Beer Bar, they see Crizzy, outdrinking everyone in the bar. He then says slurrly that he wants to be the "beer champ" of the bar. Gregory & the crew then sits at a table, where Crizzy walks to them, asking about a Pillowstar. Gregory ignores his response, and Crizzy gets mad and asks again. Gregory ignores him again, and Crizzy then begins to try to swing at Gregory, but falls onto the floor, due to how drunk he is The crowd then corners Gregory & Crizzy, rooting them to fight. Crizzy then says to Gregory that if he loses, he has to give up the rest of his Pillowstars so he can deliver them to Evil. Fire, Water , and Ice then joins in with Gregory to fight Crizzy. Crizzy then gets three men to join him to fight the boys. The crew then roots the boys, including Wolfember for support. Gregory accepts Crizzy's fighting request, and begins the battle. Stats Note: The following stats below are the stats for Crizzy in the game Scorpius: Legend Of The Seven Pillowstars. *HP: 5,600 *Attack: 402 *Defense: 326 *Sp. Atk: 655 *Sp. Def: 524 *Speed: 207 *EXP Points Gained: 7,200 *Money: $650,000 *Reward: Super Drink *Mind Thought: "I'm not crazy!!!!" Attacks Crizzy attacks by using Starblast at Gregory & the crew. When hit by his stars, it lowers Gregory & the crew's defense stat. It appears that his four eyes can lower his accuracy, as he says during the battle. He can also slice with his claws using Claw Slice and Dizzy Beam. He ain't good at aiming with his claws, due to how drunk he is during the battle, and every time he misses with his claws, he gets angry by it, and says "Aw damn, I missed!", so Gregory & the crew can take him out still without any problem. But if they do strike, it causes massive damage. His Dizzy Beam attack have high accuracy, which makes it impossible to miss. The Dizzy Beam attack can lower Gregory & the crew's Sp. Atk. down and may cause confusion. However, Crizzy can be taken out with one hit by Leafy's Leaf Razor. After being defeated, Crizzy dies and dissolves into nothingness, never to be heard of or seen again. Trivia *Crizzy's name is a portmanteau of "dizzy" and "creature", as to explaining his swirly eyes. His name also sounds like the word "crazy", which also explains his behavior. *Crizzy, along with Demord, are the only two demon bosses who can be taken out with one hit by Leafy's Leaf Razor attack.